The Fifth Marauder
by WritersPassion25
Summary: You've heard the story of the Hogwart's Marauders, Moony Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs... Or have you? What if there was but one more Marauder? One that was never spoken of, but was not forgotten, just simply remained behind?
1. In the Beginning

Disclaimer: Sigh tis not mine, only Storm O'Malley is... Bows down to JK Rowling she is truly the most brilliant author of all time... Please dont sue, i am just an obssessed fan..

Author Notes: Well, I was inspired. I wrote this entire chapter in about an hour or so.... But at any rate, I can't wait to finish it. So let's see... This story is dedicated to Corky and Tunsy, both of whom are the ones I turn to for inspiration and guidance not that theyre much help, LOL JKZ! but yeah. Enjoy!

The Fifth Marauder  
  
Chapter One: In the Beginning

So you've all heard the story of the Hogwarts Marauders. You've heard the stories about Moony, the intellectual, Padfoot, the one who never looked before he leaped, Prongs, the leader, and Wormtail, the betrayer.

But have you? You see, there aren't many who actually know about the Fifth Marauder. She wasn't forgotten... No, never forgotten... But she was left behind... a memory of something that once was, and never would, or could, be again...

¤

Storm O'Malley stepped onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters, her trunk in tow. She ran a hand through her short spiked hair, her forest green eyes twinkling with excitement. Storm was slightly small for her age, but not noticeably so. She was 5 foot 3, 111 pounds. Her hair was the most outrageous thing about her. Besides being short and spiked, it was a light red brown, with natural blonde highlights throughout.  
Looking around quickly, drawing in every detail she could about the station, the first year climbed onto the Hogwarts Express. Just as she got on, the train began to move. Obviously, she was later than she had thought. Storm hurried down the train, looking for a free compartment. Every compartment she looked into seemed to be brimming with people; it seemed like the train was about to over flow with students. Finally, at the very end of the train, Storm came upon an empty compartment. Sighing with relief, she stowed away her trunk and sat down.  
Excitement coursed through her veins, like fire. She was actually going to Hogwarts!

Her parents were pureblood, and they were hyped about it too. Storm could honestly care less about blood; it only came down to each witch and the wizard in the end, not their parents. Honestly, her parents made it seem as if anyone who wasn't pureblood was worse than being a squib. As Storm sat, contemplating the value of blood, which was deeming less and less in her books, a couple of boys opened the door to her compartment.  
Storm turned to the door, a look of mild curiosity playing over her face.  
"Um... 'Ello... We," the first boy gestured to his companion, "were wondering if you'd mind terribly if we joined you." The boy scuffed his foot on the carpet, nervously, while waiting for a reply.  
Storm looked over the boys. The first one, who had spoken, was slightly taller than the second boy. He had dark, almost black hair that reached to his shoulders, and ice blue eyes, that seemed to be glinting with mischief, as well as nervousness. Storm turned her gaze upon the second boy. He was looking just as nervous, his dark eyes darting around behind his glasses. He had short black hair that stuck up in the back. As she watched him, he reached up and ran a hand through his hair, messing it up slightly more.  
After studying the boys for a moment or two longer, Storm smiled. "Of course," she said happily, "It was a might bit lonely in here."  
The boys smiled and entered into the compartment, quickly throwing their trunks overhead, and sitting down across from Storm. The two boys looked at each other a moment, then turned their gaze upon Storm.  
The first boy leaned across and offered his hand. "Sirius Black," he said with a smirk. "First year, hopefully Gryffindor."  
Storm smiled and shook his hand. "Pleasure, Storm O'Malley. First year, Gryffindor hopeful." She turned her look over to James, slowly raising an eyebrow.  
James grinned. "James Potter, hopeful Gryffindor First Year ... I guess we all have something in common." He offered his hand to Storm, who took it quickly.  
They all laughed together, as if they had not just met. Storm relaxed and allowed her gaze to wander out the window. "It's exciting, isn't it? Just thinking about it makes me shiver."  
The boys nodded in agreement, they didn't even have to ask what she meant.  
Sirius was about to open his mouth, when the compartment door opened once more.  
Three pairs of eyes turned to look at a shy looking boy. He had longish brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes, with flecks of gold strategically woven throughout them.  
Storm tilted her head, and the boy dropped his. "Hiya... I, uh, was hoping... Since, you know... Everywhere else is full... D'you... mind?" he asked, in voice so tiny you had to strain to hear it.  
James and Sirius exchanged glances with Storm, and they all nodded.  
"Course not," James said, exuberantly, "The more the merrier! C'mon in!"  
The boy smiled and walked into the compartment slowly. He carried a second hand looking trunk, and his clothes were slightly shabby. "Thanks," he murmured.  
Storm grinned. "Not at all. I'm Storm O'Malley, and these two are James Potter," she gestured to him, "and Sirius Black." She dropped her hand, the warm smile still firmly in place on her face.  
The boy smiled at Storm. "Remus Lupin," he said, offering her a hand.  
  
Storm shook his hand firmly. She looked him over for a minute, not really realizing what she was seeing. He was small for his age, like her, but what he lacked in size, he made up for in the look in his eyes. The look in his eyes was what captured all of Storm's attention. It was a look that plainly said, 'I know of things that you could never even dream of...' Storm shook herself lightly, and stood up, a friendly smile etched into her features.  
"Here, let me," she said, picking up his trunk and putting it next to her own.  
Remus smiled thankfully. "Thanks," he muttered.  
"Don't mention it," Storm replied cheerfully. "I take it you're a first year as well?"  
Remus nodded. "Yeah... I'm a half blood, so I didn't really have a whole lot to go on, I don't even know what to expect when I get to school." Remus sighed, his secret weighing heavily on his shoulders.  
James and Sirius exchanged glances of disbelief. They had been best friends since they were four, and they usually knew what the other was thinking.  
James suddenly spoke up. "You'll love it Remus. I've never actually seen it myself, but me mum and Da went there. They've told me all about it, and the new headmaster, Albus Dumbledore... well, he's said to be eccentric and a wee bit batty, but he's friend of me Da's." James grinned and took a breath, as if to continue on, but Sirius cut him off.  
"Speak slow James, or you'll scare the poor kid off before he even get to Hogwarts!"  
Storm grinned. "It's the best school of witchcraft and wizardry. And don't worry Remus, you'll fit in. You'll make friends, after all, you already have, and you've got us, haven't you?" she said quietly.  
Sirius and James nodded, both with grins plastered widely across their faces.  
Remus smiled. The first real, honest smile they'd seen on him. It seemed, to Remus, that Storm was a very perceptive person, who knew exactly what to say. "Thanks Storm," he replied, not at all shyly this time.  
Sirius and James grinned and whooped, and Storm just rolled her eyes and shook her head, a smile hinting at her lips.  
Remus looked around at his new friends. He was actually fitting in, despite his abnormality...  
Storm sighed and leaned back against the bench seat. "I'm so glad to be going away from home. My parents were driving me absolutely bonkers! They're like puffed up pigeons, coz we're pureblood," Storm snorted with disgust. "They think that just coz they've got blood that isn't tainted, as they put it, they're better than everyone else. It honestly drives me mad. They're out of order they are. Blood doesn't matter, it's each witch of wizard that does." Storm sighed and closed her eyes. "And every time I've tried saying that, well, let's just say these," she lifted up her shirt a bit to reveal several still raw and angry scars on her stomach, "aren't self inflicted."  
James' jaw dropped, as did Remus', but Sirius didn't flinch.  
"Sounds like my story," he said quietly. "My parents are the same as yours. Puffed up Pureblooded morons, no offense meant. With the same ideas and insights as yours apparently do." He sighed. "I didn't bother disagreeing with them. I just let them believe what they wanted to."  
Storm smiled sadly. "No offense taken."  
James shook his head. "What's the wizarding world coming too? If it weren't for people like Dumbledore and my parents, we'd be overrun with dark wizards and such."  
Remus nodded. "My mom was a witch, my dad's a muggle. My mom died a long time ago... So I had no idea what I was facing when I came here this morning."  
Storm looked curiously at Remus. "D'you mind if I ask?"  
Remus shook his head. "I'd rather not say."  
Sirius and James looked at each other for a moment.  
Suddenly the door to their compartment opened, and a friendly looking, grey haired witch peered in. "Anything off the trolley dears?" she asked.  
Storm, James, and Sirius pulled out their gold, but Remus reached into his pocket and pulled out a sandwich.  
Together James and Sirius purchased licorice wands, Droobles Best Bubble Gum, Berty Botts Every Flavored Beans, Chocolate Frogs, and Cauldron Cakes.  
Storm raised an eyebrow as she asked for a package of Chocolate Ice Mice, her appetite suddenly leaving her as quickly as it came. She turned to Remus as the lady left, pushing the trolley to the next compartment. "Here," she said, handing Remus an Ice Mouse. "I suddenly lost my appetite." She pointed to Sirius and James, who were now pigging out on their Cauldron Cakes.  
Remus gave a quiet laugh, took the chocolate, and smiled his thanks at Storm.  
Storm nodded back at him, her gaze returning to the two pigs seated across from them. She sighed and shook her head, as they had finished the Cauldron Cakes, and the Chocolate Frogs, and were now starting on the licorice wands.  
"You two do realize you're pigs, right?" she asked.  
Sirius grinned and James stuck out his tongue, his mouth full of food.  
Storm winced slightly and laughed. "Real mature James."  
James and Sirius laughed, and Remus shook his head.  
As James and Sirius started on their Every Flavor Beans, the door to their compartment opened once more. This time, standing before them was a first year girl. She had long red hair, bright green eyes, and her hands were on her hips.  
"Has anyone seen a rat?" she asked breezily, "My friend Marco's lost one." She glanced around the compartment. Her gaze lingered, disgustedly, on Sirius and James for a moment, before she looked to Storm and Remus. "I'm Lily Evans," she added as an after thought.  
Storm smiled. "Storm O'Malley." She looked around at Sirius, James, and Remus. Remus was opening a book, Sirius was still eating, and James was staring at Lily, his eyes opened wide, and his jaw on the floor.  
Storm sighed. "This," she gestured to Remus, "Is Remus Lupin. That pig," she gestured to Sirius, "Is Sirius Black. And It," she rolled her eyes in James' direction, "Is James Potter."  
Lily laughed lightly. "Hi, nice to meet you all. So you haven't seen a rat then?"  
Lily's laugh seemed to jar James out his reverie. "No, we haven't seen a rat... But I just saw an angel..."  
Lily blushed slightly and smiled. "Alright... Well, I'll see you all then."  
James' eyes widened. "Leaving so soon? But... But... You haven't given me a map!"  
Lily turned around, her eyebrow raised. "A map of what, exactly?"  
James smiled, slightly arrogantly. "Your eyes, I keep getting lost in them..."  
Lily snorted. "Right Potter. At any rate, I'll see you three," she gestured to Storm, Sirius, and Remus, "at school... Unless Potter here drags you off the train... along with his pick up lines." Lily grinned and left the compartment.  
Sirius looked at James and burst into laughter.  
Remus and Storm exchanged glances and raised their eyebrows at James.  
James looked shocked, and Sirius continued laughing hysterically. Sirius was laughing so hard he fell off his seat.  
Remus smiled at Sirius and Storm burst into laughter.  
And that was how they spent the rest of the train ride. Making fun of James' misfortune, laughing at Sirius' new bruise, and generally enjoying life.


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts

Chapter Two: Welcome To Hogwarts  
  
As the train pulled into the station James, Sirius, Remus, and Storm hurried off onto the platform. As they looked around, curiously, they suddenly heard a voice saying, "First years! First years this way!" So they headed over to a middle aged man standing with a lantern in his hand.

He was short, but grinning brightly. As the first years gathered around him, the man looked pleased with himself. "I am Merlin Hagrid. I work here at Hogwarts... even if I am a muggle."

The first years laughed.

"So anyways, s'a tradition that you, the first years, cross over the lake to the castle. So there we have it, just down this path here is the lake, if you'll all follow me." Merlin turned and started down the beaten path, the first years following behind quietly.

It was a dark night. The stars were twinkling brightly, but there was no moon, so the path was rather hard to see. As Storm stepped forward over a root, she stumbled slightly. James and Remus were a head of her, but Sirius was beside her. He quickly grasped her arm to keep her from falling.

Storm's breath caught in her throat. "Thanks," she mumbled.

Sirius nodded and they continued walking, Storm's arm still threaded through Sirius'.

As Remus was walking he was paying more attention to his surroundings then anything else, yet he did not trip. As he glanced around him at the trees, he heard an owl hooting lightly, and smiled to himself. He turned his attention from his surroundings to his friend walking next to him.

"James," he hissed quickly.

"What?" James asked.

"How much farther is..." Remus' voice trailed off as they turned a corner in the path, and before them lay the castle. Remus looked up, an expression of awe crossing his face.

James grinned. "It's just as I imagined it! Brilliant this is!" He turned around to look at Sirius. "Oi, mate, look!"

Sirius had been having a whispered conversation with Storm, and hadn't noticed when they'd turned the corner. He looked up and his face broke into a wide grin. "Wicked..."

Storm glanced at Remus, who, feeling her gaze upon him, turned around and smiled at her.

"I think I'm going to like it here," he said quietly, causing Storm to smile.

"I know you will, Remus," she replied.

Sirius let go of Storm's arm and hurried up and walked next to James for a moment, before the two of them began to sprint ahead.

Storm looked at Remus, and impish grin on her face. She took off after Sirius and James, Remus following close next to her. The four of them arrived at the lake shore at the same time. There was a fleet of boats waiting before them, so Remus and Storm clambered into one, and James and Sirius another. Remus and Storm exchanged curious glances, and James and Sirius grinned.

The rest of the first years, led by Merlin, came up to the shore, and began climbing into the boats. James and Sirius were joined by two boys, who looked as if they'd instantly be in Hufflepuff, and Storm and Remus were joined by Lily and a boy who looked rather rat-like almost.

James scowled in the direction of Remus and Storms boat, while Sirius started laughing.

Storm grinned at Lily, who smirked back.

The new boy looked slightly unsure of himself, and rather confused.

Storm raised an eyebrow at Lily, who shrugged, but it was Remus who made the first move as the boat began to move.

"I'm Remus Lupin," he said, quietly introducing himself, "This is Storm O'Malley," he gestured to her, "and Lily Evans."

The boy smiled, slightly relieved, though still slightly nervous. "Peter," he mumbled, "Peter Pettigrew."

Storm gave Remus a withering glance, before pasting a very fake, but very real-looking smile on her face. "It's nice to meet you Peter," she said. "What house are you hoping to be in?"

Peter shrugged. "I dunno... Gryffindor sounds best, but I'll be lucky if I even get thought of for Hufflepuff. I'm libel to be told I'm a squib and sent back on the train."

Lily looked surprised, and Storm raised her eyebrows, but it was Remus who, once again, saved the moment.

He made a 'tsk, tsk' sound and shook his head. "Now, it's not right to think like that, Peter. You'll only succeed in life if you believe you will. Other wise you won't." Remus smiled. "Plus it's rather depressing for the rest of us to listen to." He laughed lightly, and Storm and Lily giggled.

Peter's face finally broke into a grin. "I s'pose you're right, Remus," he said at last.

James and Sirius' boat had been trailing Storm and Remus' since they had taken off, and James was staring at Lily as if he'd never seen such a beautiful sight. He sighed and Sirius punched his arm.

"Staring at the back of her head won't get her to notice you, you know that James," Sirius said, a smirk on his face.

James turned around, a curious look on his face. "What are you planning?" he asked curiously.

Sirius leaned towards James and quickly described his plan in a hurried whisper.

James grinned. "Sounds good," he murmured, pulling out his wand. He murmured something, and the boat began to speed up, until it was neck and neck with Storm, Remus, and Lily's boat.

When they pulled up next to them, Sirius pulled out his wand.

"Hey Lily!" James called.

Lily turned to look at him. "What do you want?" she called back.

"To know if you took a bath this morning!" he hollered back.

By now all the first years were eyeing the boats in front of them warily.

Lily's eyes flashed with indignation. "You arrogant little jerk!" she hollered, "That's a personal question!"

James grinned. "I'll take that as a no then?"

Lily's face was turning red with anger by now. "OF COURSE I TOOK A BATH THIS MORNING!" Lily was practically screaming by now.

Sirius and James burst into equally wide grins. "So then you won't mind taking another one!" James hollered back.

Sirius pointed his wand at Lily's boat, and whispered something.

Suddenly their boat began to tip.

Lily screeched lightly and grasped onto the edge, but Remus and Storm, knowing they were going to get wet anyways, jumped into the lake.

Peter looked horrified as he was tipped into the water.

Lily was still grasping onto the hope that the boat wouldn't tip any further, but sadly, to no avail. T

he boat completely flipped over and Lily squealed as she landed in the water.

James and Sirius gave each other high fives and continued on towards the shore.

Storm looked at Remus and grinned. "C'mon Remus, we're not going to let them get away with that are we?"

Remus grinned and they began to swim towards James and Sirius' boat. They reached the boat, and quickly reached up, grabbed the sides of the boat, and tipped it over.

James let out a whoop as he flipped into the water, and Sirius dove off the side of the boat.

The two other boys in the boat squeaked as the boat flipped over.

Lily, who by now had swam to shore, turned around and began to laugh. "Serves you right James Potter!" she called.

As Storm, Remus, Peter, James, Sirius, and the two boys swam to shore, the rest of the class arrived in the boats.

Merlin shook his head. "Happens almost every year..." he sighed, "Follow me everyone!" Merlin started walking up to the castle doors, and the first years trailed behind him, whispering about the boating 'incident'.

Remus, Sirius, James, and Storm were walking together, laughing as if nothing had happened to make them soaking wet, with Peter trailing along behind them.

Storm noticed Peter trailing them, and turned around suddenly. "Peter, you can walk with us, instead of stalking us you know," she said with a smile.

Peter grinned and hurried up his pace to walk next to James.

"Everyone who doesn't know, this is Peter Pettigrew. Peter, this is James and this is Sirius," she gestured to them. "And you know me and Remus."

Peter nodded.

Merlin stopped suddenly, turned around, and looked at the First Years. The five new friends looked at each other and exchanged glances of curiosity.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Merlin said, as he turned and knocked on the giant wooden doors.


	3. Sorting and A Dinner?

Author's note: Hey All. Not many reviews, but it's only the third chapter. You know what I think? I think you should check out my main inspiration's stories. ) hugs to Moony Thanks for always being there Darling. Her stories are amazing, you'd love them! Anyways, enjoy!  
  
Chapter Three: Sorting and a... Dinner?  
  
The five friends looked eagerly at the door as it swung open. A witch that looked to be in her mid-twenties stood before them. She looked very strict, but at the same time, fair.  
  
She stepped back from the door and allowed the first years to enter.  
  
"Follow me please," the witch requested.  
  
She led the way to a pair of tall, golden colored doors. She stopped quickly, and gestured to a room off of it. She pulled out her wand and gave it a wave. The doors quietly creaked open, and the first years entered the room, looking quite nervous.  
  
The teacher entered the room and, closing the door behind her, she stood in front of them.  
  
"Welcome," she began, "to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor McGonagall, transfiguration teacher. In a few moments you will pass through these doors, and into the great hall to be sorted. There are four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Each house has its own noble history. While you are here, your house is like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points for the house cup, but any rule breaking will lose you points, and you will receive a detention. Please wait here, I will come and fetch you when it is time."  
  
James and Storm exchanged glances.  
  
"That was odd," Storm muttered, and James nodded.  
  
Sirius grinned and walked up behind Lily. "Hey, Evans, you like Potter don't you?"  
  
Lily whipped around and snorted. "Yeah, about as much as I like Dementors, now go relay that message to Potter before he decides to come over to see what's going on. That's the last thing I want." Lily turned on her heel, her red hair hitting Sirius in the face.  
  
Sirius smirked and walked back over to James. "Sorry mate," he said sadly, "She's got a crush on a Dementor."  
  
"What!?" James hollered, "She said that!?"  
  
Sirius' smirk deepened. "Well, something like that."  
  
James scowled. "Tell me exactly what she said Sirius, word for word."  
  
Sirius frowned slightly. "Fine then, ruin my fun. She said she likes Dementors more than she likes you," he replied shortly. Sirius turned and stomped away from James and over to Storm and Remus.  
  
Storm and Remus looked at Sirius and grinned.  
  
"Puppy love," Remus muttered, causing Sirius and Storm to laugh.  
  
Suddenly the doors to the room opened and Professor McGonagall walked in. "We're ready for you." She turned and walked in to the Great Hall, the first years trailing nervously behind her.  
  
As they walked through the Great Hall, Storm and Lily were walking next to each other, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"It's amazing!" Lily gasped.  
  
Storm nodded her agreement, and James stepped forward to whisper quietly, "It's bewitched to look like the sky and mimic the weather; I read it in Hogwarts: a History."  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow. "Did you actually read the book? Or did your Da tell you that?"  
  
"You leave my Da out of this!" James hissed, stepping back, and next to Sirius.  
  
Storm winced slightly. "That was rather... harsh, Lily. Not saying he didn't deserve it, but it was still... rather... impetuous."  
  
Lily sighed. "Yeah, you're right. But really, it's honestly too bad."  
  
Professor McGonagall stopped at the front of the room. "Gather round, gather round."  
  
The first years stared at a dirty, rather old looking hat, placed upon a stool. A rip near the brim opened wide and it began to sing.  
  
The first years looked at it with surprise, too startled to hear what the hat was saying.  
  
As the hat finished the song, the Great Hall burst into applause, which the first years quickly echoed.  
  
Professor McGonagall stepped forward once again. "When I call your name, step forward, sit down on the stool, and I will place the sorting hat on your head. Anderson, Marco."  
  
Lily's friend Marco walked up, nervously, to the stool and sat down. The Sorting Hat took a moment, before shouting, "Ravenclaw!"  
  
Marco smiled lightly, but Lily looked slightly disappointed.  
  
"He's my best friend... was hoping we'd be in Gryffindor together," Lily whispered to Storm.  
  
Storm nodded sadly.  
  
"Black, Sirius," McGonagall called.  
  
Sirius walked confidently up to McGonagall.  
  
James suddenly looked very interested as Sirius sat down and McGonagall placed the hat on his head.  
  
The hat took a moment longer to sort him that it had taken to sort Lily's friend. The rip opened and the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
James, Remus, Sirius, Peter, and Storm started cheering, along with all of the Gryffindors.  
  
"Evans, Lily."  
  
"Good luck Lil!" Storm hissed.  
  
Lily grinned and walked up to the front. James never took his eyes off of her as she walked.  
  
The hat had barely touched her head before it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The Gryffindors cheered loudly, and James was yelling himself hoarse.  
  
"Filish, Dormer," was sorted into Hufflepuff, and "Io, Maria," was sorted into Slytherin.  
  
"Longbottom, Frank," became and Gryffindor, and "Lupin, Remus," was called.  
  
"Good luck, Remus!" Storm and James called.  
  
Remus turned around and smiled at Storm. He continued up to the stool and sat down.  
  
Professor McGonagall dropped the hat on his head, and it sat there for a fair few moments, before suddenly perking up. "GRYFFINDOR!" it hollered.  
  
Sirius stood up and cheered, along with the other Gryffindors. Storm, whistled, and Lily and James shouted their approval.  
  
"Malfoy, Lucius."  
  
As Lucius hurried up to the front, the James, Storm, and Sirius hissed.  
  
He sat down on the stool, and McGonagall made to place the Sorting hat on his head. The hat hadn't even touched Malfoy's head, when it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"O' Malley, Storm."  
  
Storm smiled at James and hurried up to the front. Professor McGonagall dropped the hat on her head, and Storm sat in excited anticipation.  
  
After what seemed like ages, the hat perked up, with a little muttering in Storm's ear, and hollered, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Sirius stood up and started bellowing at the top of his lungs, and Lily was cheering. James was cat calling, and Remus was grinning widely.  
  
Storm hurried down the isle to the Gryffindor table, and "Nero, Mel," was called. Storm hurried down to the table and sat next to between Remus and Sirius.  
  
As Remus and Lily congratulated Storm, "Nero, Mel" was sorted into Ravenclaw. "Patil, Patia" was sorted into Ravenclaw, and her twin, "Patil, Panyin" was sorted into Gryffindor.  
  
Then "Pettigrew, Peter" was called.  
  
The group turned their heads up to the front to watch Peter get sorted into Gryffindor, and "Potter, James" get called.  
  
Sirius sat up straight and looked attentively at the front as James was sorted into Gryffindor.  
  
Storm, Sirius, Remus, and Peter cheered so loudly, even Lily had to grin. Even though this meant she'd have to put up with James.  
  
James strutted down the isle and sat down between Peter and Lily. "That was intense," he said, grinning broadly.  
  
Lily groaned. "You're incorrigible, James Potter," she muttered, causing Remus to laugh loudly.  
  
Storm smirked at the look on James' face. "It means 'hopeless' James," she said to him.  
  
"I know what it means!" he hissed.  
  
Sirius and Storm smirked. "Sure you did, James," Sirius said, "We believe you... not."  
  
"Umbridge, Dolores," was sorted into Hufflepuff.  
  
"Snape, Severus" was called and sorted into Slytherin, and the last few first years were quickly sorted.  
  
At last, when "Zabini, Mauve" was sorted into Slytherin, Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome!" he called, "To another year at Hogwarts. I am your new Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. I have been told I am an eccentric old bat, but I feel I may possibly be worthy of this wondrous, and trying task. Trying to bestow order upon this school."  
  
The students and teachers laughed lightly.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, and twinkle in his eyes. "So now, without further ado, dig in!" Dumbledore clapped his hands, and the food appeared on the tables in front of them.  
  
As Dumbledore sat down, the students began to fill their plates.  
  
Storm winced and leaned over at Remus to whisper something in his ear.  
  
Remus smirked and nodded.  
  
Lily looked at Storm, a curious expression on her face.  
  
Storm grinned and leaned over to the table. "I told Remus," she hissed in Lily's ear, "That it's going to be a pain eating meals with James and Sirius. They're the biggest pigs I've ever seen. If I never see someone as piggish as them, it'll be all too soon."  
  
Lily laughed loudly. "That's great, Storm."  
  
Storm grinned and returned to her meal, trying desperately to ignore James and Sirius, who were acting, par usual, like overly fat pigs.  
  
Remus and Peter were eating silently, and Lily was chatting animatedly with Panyin Patil. Lily was interested in the twins' unusual, but original, names. She was told Patia meant Intellectual Superiority, and Panyin meant Older Twin.  
  
Meanwhile, James and Sirius were two seats down, having a chugging contest, to see who could down an entire pitcher of Pumpkin Juice faster. Storm was looking highly unimpressed, and she was blatantly, out right ignoring them. Peter was grinning, an amused look on his face. And Remus was studying Storm's look of slight disgust, rather than studying what was receiving the look.  
  
By the time the puddings, tarts, and blocks of ice cream appeared on the tables, Sirius and James were moaning.  
  
Storm, Lily, and Remus smirked. "Serves you right, you pigs," Lily muttered, causing Remus and Storm to laugh.  
  
While Storm, Peter, Remus, and Lily helped themselves to medium portions of treacle tart, James and Sirius whispered back and forth about a stomach ache cure. Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall burst open, and in flew the most outrageously dressed ghost Storm had ever seen.  
  
The ghost zipped over to the Slytherin table and flipped it over, then stole two bowls of puddings from the Ravenclaw table and dumped them on the heads of the Hufflepuffs. Shouts and screams were echoing through the Great Hall as the ghost headed to the Gryffindor table, an impish smirk on his face. The Gryffindor first years looked on in fearful anticipation.  
  
Suddenly Dumbledore stood up. "PEEVES! GET OUT OF THE HALL OR I WILL HAVE YOU EXPELLED!"  
  
The ghost cast a nasty glare in the Headmasters direction, before blowing a loud raspberry, and floating nonchalantly out of the hall.  
  
Dumbledore pulled out his wand and gave it a wave, immediately clearing up the mess. "That, for those who don't know, was Peeves, Hogwarts Poltergeist. Now, since we've been so rudely interrupted, I have a few start of term announcements to make."  
  
Storm and Remus exchanged glances of disbelief.  
  
Dumbledore quickly went over the announcements, and sighed after the last notice, 'Stay away from the Forbidden Forest, it's forbidden for a reason!'  
  
By this time, the students were yawning with sleep.  
  
"Hurry up..." James muttered as he yawned, yet again.  
  
The rest of the group was far too tired to reply to James.  
  
At last Dumbledore dismissed them, telling the Prefects to lead the way, and they headed out of the Great Hall.  
  
The first years trailed along behind their Prefects, and after five minutes or so, they arrived at a portrait of a fat lady, wearing a pink dress.  
  
The fat lady looked at them all. "Password?" she asked pleasantly.  
  
The Prefect stood up straight and said, "Kneazle."  
  
The portrait swung open and the Prefects led the way into the Gryffindor Common Room. "This is the Gryffindor Common Room, the boys dormitories are up the stairs and on your right, the girls, same thing, but on the left."  
  
The Prefects dispersed, and the first years tiredly made their way up to the dorms. Peter, James, Sirius, and Remus said goodnight to Storm and Lily, who continued on up the stairs to their dorm.  
  
Frank Longbottom, Peter, James, Sirius, and Remus entered their dorm, and were surprised to see their stuff already neatly placed next to their beds. The boys changed into their pajamas and climbed into bed.  
  
"Is it awesome here or what?" Peter asked excitedly.  
  
"Yeah," Sirius and James muttered.  
  
"So, do you like it here Remus?" James said his voice thick with sleep.  
  
Remus yawned, "Uh huh," he said in a muffled tone.  
  
"That's good," Sirius said as he closed his eyes, "Storm told you that you would."  
  
A calm silence filled dormitory as the boys slowly dropped off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Upstairs, in the girls' dormitory, Lily and Storm were chatting quietly as they sat on Lily's bed, trying not to disturb the other three girls with whom they shared a dorm. Panyin, and two other girls, whose names Storm and Lily hadn't caught.  
  
As Lily gave a yawn, Storm smiled. "We should head for bed, after all, we do have to get up tomorrow, and I'm more than a little tired. It's great here, don't you think?"  
  
Lily nodded as Storm clambered off her bed and into her own.  
  
"Lily?" Storm murmured a second later.  
  
"Mmhmm?" Lily replied.  
  
"You like Potter, don't you?" Storm said with a grin.  
  
"Yup. Night Storm," Lily said, rolling over, a grin plastered across her sleepy face.  
  
Storm grinned and crawled into bed. It was good to be here. Away from her stuck up pureblood parents, away from the pressures they put on her. It was good to get away. 


End file.
